cyrillicfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyrillic Wikia
Welcome to the Cyrillic Wikia Learn to write Cyrillic in your own language! European Languages: English Cyrillic Main Page, ' 'Polish Cyrillic Main Page, Hungarian Cyrillic Main Page, Finnish Cyrillic Main Page, German Cyrillic Main Page, ' 'Moldovan Cyrillic Main Page, Lithuanian Cyrillic Main Page, Czech Cyrillic Main Page, ' 'Latvian Cyrillic Main Page, ' 'Karelian Cyrillic Main Page, Vepsian Cyrillic Main Page, Estonian Cyrillic, French Cyrillic, Non-European Languages: Talysh Cyrillic Main Page, Crimean Tatar Cyrillic Main Page, Help * * * Introduction Are you currently learning a language written in Cyrillic such as Russian, Ukrainian, Belorussian, Bulgarian, Macedonian, Serbian and many others? or Are you from a Cyrillic country and wish to learn one of the languages that are written in the latin alphabet? or Do you want to know how your latin alphabet-based native language is written in Cyrillic? If your answer is yes, to one or more of those questions, then this is a site where you can practise reading and writing either your own native language or other languages in Cyrillic! Why Cyrillize the languages? Cyrillic is a Phonetic based script. This means that the words are usually pronounced exactly the same way that it is written. Of course, there may be slight variations in the Cyrillic used for each cyrillic language but once you understand the rules of each language, then it is no longer a major issue. Languages that will not be included on this site All existing languages that (i) already have a Wikipedia edition written in cyrillic or (ii) already have an existing auto-conversion tool implemented in their Wikipedia edition - will not be included on this site. Those languages are specifically: *Russian *Belarusian *Bulgarian *Macedonian *Serbian *Abkhazian *Adyghe *Avar *Bashkir *Buryat *Chechen *Chuvash *Erzya *Kabardian *Kalmyk *Kazakh *Komi Zyrian & Komi Permyak *Kyrgyz *Hill Mari & Meadow Mari *Lezgi *Moksha *Mongol *Old Church Slavonic *Ossetian *Rusyn *Sakha (a.k.a. Yakut) *Serbo-Croatian *Tajik *Tatar *Tuvan *Udmurt *Uzbek (due to auto-conversion tool already in existence at uz.wikipedia.com) Apart from the languages listed above, all other languages can be written in cyrillic on this site. What this site is not about Cyrillic Wikia is for writing factual articles on genuine topics in the cyrillic alphabet and not for fictional, or unsubstantiated claims and assertions. Disclaimer Note : The topics regarding the "Moldovan language" and "Transnistria" are still internationally disputed with certain countries, organizations nation states recognizing their existence & legitimacy whilst others hold the opposite view. This site will try to be as neutral as possible and acknowledge that differing viewpoints exist between different parties and that the claims made by both sides can be noted in the articles in question. If you wish to write fictional or joke material, you can do so at the pages of the following sites: *English Uncyclopedia's Cyrillic script entry *French Uncyclopedia's Cyrillic script entry *Spanish Uncyclopedia's Cyrillic script entry *Swedish Uncyclopedia's Cyrillic script entry Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse